


Irreversible Mistake

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Could you do a drabble about how pharah would react when they see scars left on their s/o's body (caused by them in the past assuming that during a misunderstanding at the battlefield they had a "rough first met")





	Irreversible Mistake

Fareeha’s head shot up when she heard the keys jingle in the door. Her heart would always flutter as soon as she heard you were back, it was as if she was an excited puppy. However she did resist the urge to jump on you as you walked in the door. Just about.   
“Rough day?” she enquired with a frown as you shrugged your dripping coat off and tossed it on the floor. You didn’t even have the energy to reply, you simply threw yourself down on the couch alongside her. She wrapped an arm around you and pulled you against her chest, breathing some warmth into your shivering form. She hummed softly while running her hand up and down your side. The motion had you almost drifting off in her arms until she suddenly stiffened.   
“Wha’s wrong?” you mumbled, cracking an eye open. It took a moment before you realised her hand was resting on an old injury you had gotten during your first encounter. It had almost killed you but with time- and her by your side- it had healed and the pain went away. For you at least. Fareeha could never forgive herself no matter what you said.   
“You have to stop beating yourself up about that,” you sighed while grabbing her hand and pulled it away from atop the scar and wrapped it back around your waist. “How many times do I have to tell you I forgive you before you let it go?”  
“As long as that scar remains I’m not worthy of forgiveness,” she replied bitterly.   
“Do you think it makes me unattractive?” you asked. Even with your back turned you could sense the look of horror that crossed her face.   
“Of course not! (Y/N), you will always be the most amazing thing in creation to me. More blindingly beautiful than any sunset. I love you,” she assured you, pressing a kiss to your hair.   
“Then if you love me you have to love every inch. This scar is a part of me, Fareeha. And it’s a wonderful part of me because it’s a reminder of how we first met. Sure, it was a rocky start. But every fairytale needs a little drama before they reach a happily ever after. And I wouldn’t change a thing. A little blemish is a small price to pay for having you in my life.”  
Her grip tightened around you and she buried her face into your neck. You just about heard a small sniff from her as she fought back tears.   
“I’m so glad I didn’t kill you,” she whispered.


End file.
